Starry Eyed: The New National Anthem
by chastisement
Summary: Jethro keeps up with his lustful mother, Ellen. But not as lustful as handsome, young Shadrach. Can Jethro keep his purity about when even he, himself, can't control his libido? A night at dinner might answer a few questions.


Starry Eyed: The New National Anthem

Author's note: First of all, yes, I had way too much fun writing this in the voice of Irene Hunt. Secondly, no, I don't think I'll continue it. Thirdly, I couldnot keep a straight face...

His shorts were worn and tattered, Ellen remarked of her son, working out on the fields one hot summer day. He had grown a lot over the course of last year, but the Creightons were too poor to barely pay for Mrs. Creighton's much needed coffee. Besides, Ellen continued in her thoughts, it was a great thing to be able to gawk at the buttocks of her 9 year old boy whenever he bent down. The shorts were so short on him that whenever Jethro bent down to pick a plant, his bare bottom gleamed in the hot summer sun. Ellen controlled her urges to act sexually upon her young child, but it was hard. He was, afterall, her favorite for a reason.

In secret on a day where it was just the two of them working out on the field together, Ellen gave into temptation, directed her son into the barn and stripped him of his clothes. Nothing was said more of that day, and Jethro didn't seem to mind.

Jenny yelled out to them from the cabin to the two.

"Supper's on!"

Jethro frolicked over to the cabin, his perky butt bouncing with the jump in his step. He had the butt of his father, so ready and willing. Jehro opened the door to the cabin and saw an unexpected surprise: Shadrach!

Shadrach looked as handsome as ever, his lucious brown hair and his dark eyes, staring at Jethro with desire. He motioned for Jethro to come yander, and yander did he come. Jethro, although getting bigger by the day, was still just small enough to sit on Shadrach's lap. Shadrach smiled when he climbed upon his knee; then he proceeded to bounce Jethro up and down. This made Jethro's already short shorts ride up even more, causing pain in his anal passage. He embraced the pain however, it felt sensational to him. It reminded him of a recurring dream he had nowadays.

In his dream he would be doing work in the field, just like any other day, but naked. The breeze was refreshing on his genitals and butt, always so sweaty in the humid weather. And around him in the fields were not potatoes, but men. These men were also unclothed, with their butts readied and high in the air. Always in his dream, Jethro knew exactly what each one wanted, what each one liked, where each one liked it best. But, at the end of the field was the prize. Jethro in all of his nude glory would skip across five fields of wanting gay men, to get to the gem of the haystack, Shadrach. Shadrach was bigger than all the rest, and this time, he took charge.

Jethro yelped with excitement as he got too lost in the ecstasy of the whole shorts incident. Shadrach stopped, although Jethro could feel something hard, prodding in Shadrach's pants. It was quite peculiar, but Jethro was sure he knew what it was.

"Jeth, why dontya get offuh Shad?"

"No no," Shad chimed him, nervously smiling and hugging Jethro tight to him, "I like him here."

Now the hard rod was clearly sticking up, almost perfectly fitting into Jethro's anus. If only he didn't have his shorts on, it would have worked. The two made odd noises while eating their dinner, but no one noticed. Shadrach cradled Jethro like a baby and hurried up to his bedroom.

"Jeth doesn't look too good," is what he told the family.

In the bedroom Shadrach hovered over Jethro whom which he had dropped on the cot. The door was closed and locked, a rare blessing in the Creighton household. Not even the bathrooms had locks. Shadrach unbelted and disrobed himself, removing his trousers button by button. Jethro appeared to be right, it was his penis that was the hard thing probing him at dinner! What a revelation! Shadrach fondled Jethro's soft, smooth buttocks and then stuck his penis inside. Perfect fit.

"Wow, Jethro, I didn't expect it to slide in so easily. You're an amazing kid."

Jethro panted, "Wow, Shad, I reckon that fels lik ah always wanted!"

"You've always wanted me, Jethro?" Shadrach got sentimental, but Jethro just wanted him to finish with a big bang.

"Yeah, Shad. Allus."

Shadrach finished, but their fun wasn't over. The little boy made the man fondle his penis and put his mouth around it.

"You learn really fast, Jethro!" Shadrach exclaimed.

"Shut up and suck it, bitch."

And so Shadrach and Jethro lived happily ever Abraham Lincoln war Grant Bull Run Mr. President orgy?


End file.
